A conventional disassembleable shelf is comprised of upright columns and horizontal bars connected at both ends to the upright columns. An example of the conventional disassembleable shelf is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, wherein the shelf comprises upright and horizontal elongate members 6, including upright column and horizontal bar, having an L-shaped cross section, such as angled steel. Holes 7 are defined in the elongate members 6. In assembling the shelf, holes of the horizontal bar are aligned with holes of the upright column for the extension of bolts 7 therethrough. The bolts 7 secure the horizontal bar and the upright columns together to form a sound shelf structure.
Since tightening and loosening bolts is a time and labor consuming work, the conventional shelf illustrated in FIG. 1, although being disassembleable by the general consumers, requires a great amount of time and labor in doing assembly and disassembly.
FIG. 2 of the attached drawings shows another example of the conventional disassembleable shelf structure comprising upright columns 8 and horizontal bars 9. Holes 81 are defined in and spaced along the upright column 8. Hooks 91 are formed at ends of the horizontal bar 9 for fitting into and engaging the holes 81 of the upright column 8 thereby attaching the horizontal bar 9 to the upright column 8. Although the engagement of the hooks 91 with the holes 81 can be readily done for assembly of the shelf, due to clearance required for fitting the hook 91 into the corresponding hole 81, the structure of the shelf is in general not sound and shaking often occurs.
Thus, it is desired to have a disassembleable shelf having a sound structure and capable of efficient assembly/disassembly in order to overcome the deficiencies of the conventional disassembleable shelves.